


The Redhead and The Redneck

by LeahPensotti



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Best Friends, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Georgia, Heavy Drinking, Music, Musicians, Oklahoma, Smoking, Tour Bus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7989076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeahPensotti/pseuds/LeahPensotti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on my TWD fic "The Country Singer," this story is set in an AU/non-Walker world. The original story is complete, but isn't necessary to enjoy this one. Melanie McCall is a rising country star on the last leg of her first major tour. Her bus breaks down in Daryl Dixon's small Georgia town and she proceeds to make him an offer that's hard to refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Adam stepped off the tour bus and groaned, "Awesome."

The were an hour outside of Atlanta, fortunately not far from the tour stop or the small town where they were going to shoot a music video. Melanie McCall followed her bassist Rob and Juliet the back up singer and stood in the dirt road.

It had been a long tour. Almost over a year. Sales of the record were up and the label wanted them to push through the rest of the year, ending the tour mid January in her hometown of Tulsa, Oklahoma.

However, it was currently August, and that finish line seemed so far away. She and Adam had been writing all tour so they could start the second album once they were done. She wanted to hole up in their Nashville condo and write with a bottle of tequila.

Her album had been out almost two years. The single shot to number one on the country charts and they saw a considerable bump in sales after Melanie appeared at the CMA's wearing gold sparkly hot pants. Then came television, talk shows and more and more tour dates.

It had been a blur. But she had toiled in obscurity for eight years before getting signed to a label. She worked as a waitress and a shot girl. She and Adam took up open mic nights at The Bluebird Cafe and then busked on Broadway in Nashville to make rent.

It had been a long time coming.

"Is Will with the road crew?" Juliet asked.

Melanie nodded, "Should be. He's gonna blow his top knowing this hunk-a-junk broke down again."

Will, their road manager, was in charge of the crew, setting up at venues and making sure the band got from here to there without incident. The itinerary was as such as Melanie and the band would be playing a show in Atlanta, and shooting the last music video supporting her first album in a small town nearby.

Adam, who was her platonic songwriting partner and best friend, took out his cell phone and dialed Will's number, "Zero service."

Rob pointed backwards, "I saw a filling station about a mile backi . I say we head that way. Call from there."

Melanie went back on the bus to grab her cell and some cash and told Davis, their driver, that they were going to call Will and he should stay with the bus. Once they started walking, Adam put his arm around her protectively.

"Mellie, you're walking in the middle of the road. Get over here. "

"Adam...it's 98 degrees in the armpit of Georgia. It doesn't matter. The road's not even paved."

"Well it could be worse, zombies could be chasing us."

Melanie chuckled, "I guess so."

By the time they reached the filling station, they were all sweaty messes. Melanie's long red hair was sticking to her shoulders and back, and Juliet looked like she had ran a marathon. When the four of them stepped in, they were disappointed to see an oscillating fan and realized there was no air conditioning.

Adam groaned once again, "Balls."

* * *

 

Daryl had been working on Merle's truck for most of the day in the back of the garage. Mack was working in the front of the shop, selling sodas and cigarettes and telling people when it was okay to pump their gas.

He didn't go out front unless he had to.

Daryl kept working even though he'd heard the bell in the front ring twice. The third time he reluctantly stepped away and poked his head to see four customers and no Mack. He walked back to the bathroom and beat on the door, "Get outta there Mack, we got customers."

"Jesus fuck, Dixon give me like five minutes. Just go out there and be as friendly as ya can be."

Daryl wiped his hands on the rag he kept in his back pocket and walked to the front counter, "Ya'll need a fill up?"

The big guy turned around and smiled brightly, "Hi...um actually...our bus broke down about a mile down the road. We have no cell service...could we please use your phone?"

Daryl nodded and picked up the land line from behind the counter and placed it in front of him, "Knock yerself out."

They were about the oddest looking group of people he'd ever seen around these parts. There was the big guy, the pretty guy, a whispy looking blond girl and a redhead braiding her long hair away from her face and neck, wearing the shortest pair of cutoffs he had ever seen.

He waited for Mack, and tried not to eavesdrop on the big guy's conversation.

"Hey Will, it's Adam. Bernandette broke down again...we're about an hour outside of Atlanta...nah, Mellie's fine...oh shit...okay. I don't think we're far from where we're shooting tomorrow...I'll see if there's anywhere we can post up."

He looked at Daryl and moved his mouth away from the receiver, "Excuse me...what's the address here?"

Daryl took one of the business cards they kept near the register and handed it to him and the big guy thanked him and read off the address. As the call ended, the big guy thanked him again and handed the phone back.

Just then, Mack came running out of the bathroom and to the front counter, "Thanks Dixon...they need something particular?"

"Bus broke down. Needed to use the phone."

Mack nodded and looked at the four of them, but looked surprised when he saw the redhead, "Holy shit. That's Melanie McCall."

Daryl shook his head, "Who?"

"Country singer. Great ass."

Mack smiled a crooked smile, "Excuse me...miss?"

The redhead casually looked over and raised an eyebrow, "Yes?"

"You wouldn't happen to be Melanie McCall, would ya?"

Daryl had half a mind to punch Mack for embarrassing the shit out of him, but was surprised when she walked up to the counter with a smile on her face. She pushed her mirrored sunglasses to the top of her head, exposing her large, honey colored eyes and spray of light freckles across her cheeks.

"Sure am. Was on the way to Atlanta for a show, but our old bus Bernandette broke down. You wouldn't happen to know a diner or something we can hang out at until our manager sends someone our way?"

Mack smiled like an idiot and pointed at Daryl, "Dixon here is a mechanic. I'm sure he wouldn't mind having a looksee."

Melanie looked to the big guy and then back at Daryl, "I mean...we wouldn't want to bother you...we'd be happy to pay you..."

Daryl looked at Melanie...she seemed nice, and if she was famous...she could afford to pay, and he could always use the money. He nodded, "Alright. Lead the way."

* * *

  
Melanie watched as the Dixon fellow followed Adam back to the bus while she, Juliet and Rob purchased cold sodas and bottled water from the man behind the counter. After she paid, he had asked her to sign one of the Country Music magazines that was in the small waiting area of the shop. Melanie was amused, it was one of her first covers. They had her dress up like Dale Evans in pink fringe and twirl a lasso.

As they walked out of the store with their bags of beverages, Juliet grinned at Melanie, "Did you notice that mechanic's hands and arms? Cheese and rice, it's been a long time. All I can think about is getting my hands on him. Or vice versa."

Melanie sighed, all she could think about was air conditioning and maybe some alcohol...obviously she and Juliet had different priorities. And curse words. She loved Juliet, and thought she had a gorgeous voice. But they didn't have a lot in common other than the music.

By the time they got back to the bus, Davis and Adam were standing outside while the mechanic paced back and forth. Melanie handed the both of them cold drinks and she nodded, "How's it going?"

Adam sighed, "When I was on the phone with Will, he said we might have to sit tight. He was going to contact the rental company and get a replacement for Bernandette. I know...I don't want to see her leave either. But Will also told me one of the roadies is in traction at the hospital. So it looks like we need one of those, too."

Melanie shook her head, "Starting to think extending the tour was a bad idea."

Adam laughed, "Starting? I had this feeling months ago. Did you read the treatment for the video, by the way?"

She shook her head, "I'm afraid to ask."

He smiled, "You in a ball gown. In a lake."

Melanie hung her head. Who came up with this shit? Why couldn't they just do a straightforward performance video? Film them live?

"Cheese and Rice."

Adam shook his head, "I'm going to have to separate you and Juliet if you keep talking like that."

Melanie walked to the back of the bus, where the mechanic continued to pace, and after Juliet pointed it out, she couldn't seem to notice anything other than his arms. She smiled, and felt a little unsure, "Uh, hey...want a drink?"

* * *

 

Daryl stopped in his tracks when the redhead approached and offered him a drink. Considering she was famous enough for Mack to know who she was, she wasn't very imposing. She had long, shapely legs...but couldn't have stood taller than five foot three.

He took a bottle of water from her and thanked her quietly. Melanie smiled, "So...how's it going?"

Daryl shrugged, "Well, I ain't ever worked on a tour bus before...but I think it's the radiator."

She frowned, "Shit. That doesn't sound good."

He shook his head, it wasn't good. He took a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and his trusty zippo lighter and fired one up. Melanie's eyes got wide and she smiled, "Hey...uh, would you mind if I took a quick drag?"

Daryl seemed surprised, she didn't seem like the smoking type, "Sure."

He handed her the cigarette and she leaned against the back of the bus and took a long, leisurely drag. Melanie smiled, "You didn't see me do this. I'm not supposed to smoke...it's bad for my voice."

Melanie passed the cigarette back to him and smiled again, "Thanks. And thank you for trying to help us. I think our manager will be sending another bus for us...just might take some time."

Daryl nodded and took a pull from the cigarette, "It's probably the best. I could mess around with it, but couldn't guarantee that I could fix it. So, uh, ya'll are just passing through?"

She took a sip of her Coca-Cola, "We have a show at the Center Stage tomorrow night in Atlanta...but we're shooting a video not far from here the next three days. Evidently it's involving a lake."

"Ah yeah, one about twenty minutes south o' here."

Melanie nodded and before he knew it the whispy blond girl came bounding up like a golden retriever, "Mellie...did you find somewhere we could hole up?"

She shrugged and looked at him, "Any suggestions, Mr..."

Daryl shook his head, "Daryl...just Daryl."

"Okay...Daryl...any suggestions?"

His name sounded soft when she said it, not backwards or rednecked or worthless.

Daryl shrugged, "There's a diner not too far from the shop. It ain't so bad."

The blond sidled up to him, "Ooh that sounds great. Wanna come with us?"

Daryl shook his head, "I've gotta finish up work. Thanks though."

She smiled, "I'm Juliet by the way. Maybe we'll see you around?"

He nodded and watched as Juliet walked back towards the front of the bus. Melanie smiled, "I think you have a fan...so, how much do we owe ya?"

Daryl shook his head yet again, "Well, seein' that I didn't do anythin', I don't feel right chargin' ya."

"You sure?"

"Yes ma'am."

Melanie shook her head and smiled, "Just call me Mellie. Thanks for all your help, Daryl."

* * *

  
They found the diner Daryl suggested, which reminded Melanie of the place her Mama worked back in Tulsa when she was a kid. A few people there recognized her and she took pictures and signed a few autographs.

Will got a bus to come their way and pull Bernadette behind it. They were going to fix her while they shot the video. They holed up in the nicest hotel in town, a Ramada. Melanie and Adam always bunked up together. They were closer than anyone could be. There was no romantic interest at all, but Melanie considered Adam her soulmate. He spoke her language. The songs they wrote were effortless; Melanie provided the lyrics and Adam fleshed out the melody.

Melanie played the guitar, while Adam played everything. He had been the go to session musician in Nashville long before Melanie met him as a shot girl at the Wildhorse Saloon.

After their long day, Melanie collapsed in her queen sized bed while Adam flipped the channels on the television from his.

"I don't mean to sound ungrateful. But I'm tired of this tour. I need to recharge."

Adam looked at her and sighed, "I know. Just think...come January and we will be recording again. I can't wait to catch you stress eating."

Melanie sighed, during the recording of the first album Adam found her stress eating twice...once cookie butter, the other time gummy bears and cookie butter at the same time. He thought it was hilarious.

"Ha ha."

Adam put down the remote and smiled, "You know what I think you need, boss lady?"

She raised her eyebrow at him, he knew good and well that she hated when he called her that?"

"What?"

Adam grinned, "You need a good old fashioned lay. How long's it been? Two years?"

If she had any energy, she would've thrown something at him. He of all people should know how terrible she was at men. She had made so many bad decisions and ended up crying to him over chocolate and alcohol.

That being said, she wouldn't turn down a good make out session though.

He saw the look on her face and smiled, "Aw come on, Mellie. I'm just joking. You're famous and look great in hot pants...did you see Juliet with that guy at the filling station. I thought she was going to pounce on him."

She chuckled, "Yeah...did Will ever say anything about finding someone for the road crew?"

Adam shook his head, "No. Why?"

Melanie shrugged, "Daryl seemed nice. Helpful. He seemed like he could fit the bill."

"Seemed pretty grumpy, though...at least at first. As long as he has a strong back, it might work."

She rolled over and looked at Adam, "He didn't charge us. He missed out on an hour of work. Maybe I'll talk to Will about dropping some passes down at station for the show? I'll put a bug in Will's ear..."

Adam sighed, "Here it goes again, you old softie. Trying to find a stray cat a home?"

He liked to tease her about the soft spots she had for certain people, even though she herself trusted very few, "I just...don't know. I see a little of myself in him, I guess. He probably hasn't ever been out of Georgia."

"I mean, he'd make a bit more money. See some of the world. It's hard work, but it wouldn't hurt to feel it out I guess."

* * *

 

Daryl went back that night to the shotgun house he shared with his older brother Merle. Merle wasn't much, but he was the only family Daryl knew. Since coming home from his most recent stint in the state pen, Merle spent most of the time eating, watching TV or raising hell at the only bar in town. It was almost a second full time job for Daryl, keeping him out of trouble.

"Well hey there, baby brother. Bring Ol' Merle any supper?

Daryl looked at his brother, feet up in a second hand recliner watching tv, "Yer legs ain't broke."

"What crawled up yer ass today?"

Daryl went into the kitchen and opened a can of beer, "Nothin.' Just a long day."

He brought out another can of beer and tossed it to Merle who smiled and nodded in thanks, "I heard that little country singer with the tight ass is in town flimin' a video."

Daryl sat on the couch and then stretched out, "Yeah. Her bus broke down."

Merle sat up, a spark of interest in his eyes, "Did ya meet her?"

He nodded, not really wanting to have a conversation with Merle that was sure to sound crude, "Yeah. She seemed nice."

"You can't tell me you didn't check out her ass."

To be honest, in those shorts it was hard not to, "She was just a short redhead. She smiled a lot."

Merle sighed, "Jesus Darylina. Yer hopeless. You wouldn't know what to do with a piece of ass like that anyway. Way outta your league."

Daryl sneered at his brother's nickname, "Well if she's outta mine, she is outta yers too."

The next day, Daryl got to work early and had two vehicles to work on besides Merle's truck. Around ten, Mack stuck his head into the garage and called to him.

"Hey Dixon. Some fella's here to see you."

Daryl rolled out from under the car he was working on and wiped his hands on a rag. He didn't like the way that sounded and automatically wondered what Merle had done now. When he walked out, a nerdy looking guy in expensive clothes smiled at him, "Hi! Are you Daryl?"

Daryl looked skeptical, "Depends. Who's askin'?"

The man laughed, "I'm Will Mahoney. Melanie McCall's road manager. She wanted me to come by and give you guys tickets for her show tonight...some backstage passes. She really appreciated your help yesterday."

Daryl didn't know what to say. She was giving him backstage passes? Him? From the ass crack of Georgia? The man handed him two laminates with lanyards and smiled, "I'll see you guys tonight?"

He nodded, "Yeah. Thanks."

* * *

 

Melanie had spent most of the day in a giant turquoise ball gown that made her look like a cupcake. It wasn't really her style. But the label wanted what the label wanted.

She looked like an awkward Disney Princess.

They made it to Atlanta just in time for sound check and dinner. She loved the venue they were playing, red plush and not a bad seat in the house as it held just over a thousand people. After sound check came a catered dinner with the crew and the band...and then she was off to make up.

Adam brought her some tequila, which she took two shots of before a show to take the edge off. Her stylist put her hair into long, loose curls and then did her makeup complete with fake eyelashes. Melanie went with the navy blue and white western style shirt and white hot pants...last but not least...white cowboy boots.

She refused to wear cowboy hats on stage though.

Bobby, the guitar tech came over with her three quarter sized Martin acoustic and her in-ear monitor and got her ready to take the stage. The rest of the band was entering from the other side, Adam flashed her a huge, goofy grin from across the stage. She chuckled and waited for her cue.

Out of the corner of her eye, Melanie saw the guys from the filling station the day before with the passes she sent Will with around their necks. Mack gave her an excited wave and Daryl just nodded. She couldn't get a read on him. Melanie waved back, a small smile on her lips.

Soon, the house lights went down and the audience shrieked and applauded with excitement.

* * *

 

He didn't tell Merle about the concert. Instead he asked Mack, who couldn't seem to keep himself from spazzing out. They had actually seen Melanie on the side of the stage, putting on her guitar and sticking something in her ear.

With the exception of the hot pants, she looked very different than the day before. She was sparkly and polished, her hair looked soft and bouncy. With the make up you couldn't see her freckles, which he thought was one of the most interesting things about her face.

Daryl couldn't believe all the people who had paid money to see her sing...he also couldn't believe the sound they made when she was getting ready to walk out on stage.

She stepped out and smiled, a bright spotlight on her. Melanie thanked everyone for coming out and soon their show started. Daryl didn't pay that much attention to new music, he pretty much liked classic rock and country. But Melanie McCall had a throwback vibe. Her voice was warm and a bit husky...but still feminine. He imagined her voice to be girlish and sweet, but boy was he wrong.

Melanie introduced her band and told stories about working as a waitress in Nashville for years...even playing out on the street, trying to make rent. She talked about her Mama and Granny a lot, too.

Towards the end of the show, the big guy moved out from behind the drums and joined Melanie out front with an acoustic guitar. The rest of the band exited the stage and the two of them shared a microphone. Melanie smiled, "This here is Adam...you guys might know him. He's pretty much my partner in crime. We kicked around Nashville for a good long while, trying to get signed. We used to play the Bluebird Cafe on open mic nights hoping to catch a break. That's what this song is about, it's called 'Little Country Songbird.'"

A roar of applause came up from the audience, and Daryl actually recognized the song. Mack kept the local country station on in the shop...so that's probably where he had heard it.

Suddenly, the wispy blond back up singer Juliet appeared and recognized them instantly, "Oh hey, fellas! Enjoying the show?"

Daryl nodded and Mack exclaimed, "You all sounded great!"

She thanked Mack and eyed Daryl a bit, "There's one more song left, then we're going to this after party that one of the local radio stations is having....would you all want to come? I can get your names put on the list."

Mack looked ecstatic, "Will Melanie be there?"

Juliet smiled, "Oh yeah, Boss Lady doesn't miss out on free booze. She'll be there."

Daryl was going to rip Mack a new one, he was acting like a total idiot. Juliet told them where the party was (a hotel a block away) and they thanked her for the invite. Soon the song ended and Adam exited the stage, leaving just Melanie and her guitar . She stood alone in that bright spotlight in front of a thousand people.

"I, uh, just wanted to say thank you to you guys for coming out tonight...for buying our record and learning all the words to the songs. It means the world to me and the band. This is the last song, and it was one of my Mama's favorites. You might know it as being by The Highwaymen...but this is 'Silver Stallion.' This one's for my Mama, Chayla."

Melanie started to sing a haunting song, one that hit Daryl Dixon in a strange way. It was his favorite thing he had heard her sing.

* * *

 

By the time the show was over, Melanie was exhausted. She washed her face as all her makeup had melted under the stage lights, and she changed into a pair of jeans and a low cut top for the after party. She didn't mind rubbing elbows for a bit, and it was nice to blow off steam.

The hotel wasn't far from the venue and when they entered, the were welcomed by Will and a radio station executives and some local contest winners. Melanie and the band chatted for a while with them, until she made her break to the bar. Before she was able to order, Adam put his arm around her shoulders, "Good job tonight, Mellie. One show down, twenty six more to go."

She groaned good-naturedly, she loved performing...she just wanted to start writing and recording again. Maybe spend some time in that fancy condo she and Adam had bought. The second push of this tour seemed to go on forever, but she knew that she had a lot to be thankful for.

She clinked her shot of tequila to Adam's and they downed them at the same time. He made a face and Melanie just laughed. He always told her she had a steel gut. Out of the corner of her eye, Melanie saw Juliet talking to Mack, the guy from the day before when the bus broke down. She must have gotten him on the list. She looked around for Daryl, knowing that he was the one Juliet had her sights set on while they were in town for the next few days...he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Melanie talked to a few of the dee-jays and soon found herself feeling cramped and a little too hot. She spied a back door and grabbed a beer on her way out. The Atlanta night was clear and a bit muggy...she would've liked a little more breeze, but it was a great improvement over the crowd of people indoors.

She walked out and took a deep breath, and saw a familiar form leaning against the brick wall. Daryl was smoking a cigarette and looked surprised to see her. Melanie smiled, "Hey there. Juliet get you on the list?"

He nodded and she walked closer to him, "You know she's planning to get her claws into you while we're in town right?"

Daryl chuckled lowly and stood straight, "Ya'll sounded real good. Thanks for the passes."

Melanie took a pull from her beer, "No problem. Thanks for being so helpful the other day. I actually...there was something I wanted to talk to you about..."

Daryl's eyebrows disappeared into his shaggy hair, she liked the way he held the cigarette between his lips, "Ya wanted to talk ta me?"

She shrugged, "Yeah, I did. Is that so surprising?"

He just shrugged in return and Melanie continued, "One of our roadies...the guys that travel with us and set up the stages for the shows...he messed up his back real bad and we're needing someone with a strong back...I thought maybe, that might be something you'd like to do?"

Daryl shook his head and took a puff from the cigarette, "Wait...are ya offering me a job?"

"I mean, I'd have to talk to Will...but yeah. I am."

He responded gruffly, "I ain't a charity case."

Melanie shook her head and put out her hand to stop him, "Wait a minute. It's not charity. It's a real job offer. It's hard work. After yesterday, I'd thought you'd be a good fit. You could make a little more money...see some of the world. "

Daryl didn't say anything at first, "Could I have some time ta think on it? I've got some family things ta consider."

Melanie felt her features soften, "Oh...wife and kids?"

Once again he chuckled lowly, "Nah. Nothin' like that. Just a troublemaker brother."

She nodded and watched as he stubbed out his cigarette and reached into his pocket and pulled out the pack. He must have noticed the look in her eyes and offered her one. Melanie pulled one out and put it between her lips, "You didn't see me do this."

Daryl smirked, "Yer secret's safe with me, Red."

* * *

 

He flipped open his zippo lighter and lit the cigarette for her. She had washed off all the make up, and her light freckles across her nose and cheeks were illuminated by the flame.

A lot of things about her were surprising. She didn't act rich or famous, she didn't seem disgusted by him like most folks in town were...and she, who didn't know him from Adam, had offered him a job. A chance to get out of his nowhere home town.

He didn't think he'd be a good fit, though.

But he did like the idea of it.

Daryl could barely make full on eye contact with her...especially after he knew the full extent of her fame. All those people that cheered and clapped for her...that sang along with her. Melanie clearly enjoyed the cigarette and made it last, he thought it was funny that she kept telling him that he didn't see her do it.

"So uh...the big guy, Adam...he's yer boyfriend?"

Melanie laughed, "Oh fuck no. He's my best friend. My only real family these days. But I wouldn't be caught dead dating him. Besides...he's closer than any of that. He's my creative partner...it transcends. We speak the same language."

Daryl didn't get a lot of what she said, but continued, "What about yer Mama? Yer Granny? Ya talked about them on stage."

Melanie offered him her beer and he accepted it with a nod. She exhaled and the smoke rings danced up in the air, "Mama died seven years ago. Granny ten."

He didn't know what to say, he just sipped the beer and she smiled, easing the tension, "How about you come to set tomorrow? I can have Will talk to you about the job some more. I hope you'll consider it?"

Daryl nodded, "I will."

"Good. I think my call time is early, should be there all day. I'll put your name on the list. You know where the lake is?"

He nodded and Melanie tucked some of her red hair behind her ears, "Alright then. I better get back in there. Thanks for the cigarette, Daryl."

Daryl nodded, liking how his name sounded on her lips, "Yer welcome, Red."


	2. Chapter 2

  
Daryl had thought about Melanie's offer most of the night.

When he got to work the next morning he found Mack looking her up on the Internet on the computer in the shop. Daryl shook his head, thinking Mack had lost his damn mind...that was until he started reading from her Wikipedia biography.

"Says here that her Mama had her at fifteen. She grew up in a trailer park in Tulsa."

Daryl would've never guessed that about her. Melanie was refined, even though she didn't come off as famous or rich. He had to admit, finding out that she qualified as "trailer trash" made him a lot more curious about her. He thought that maybe they shared a common thread.

He was hoping that maybe he'd get into work and be able to clear his head, but Mack kept talking about the night before and even brought her album into work and played it in the shop.

Daryl had not heard of Melanie McCall until two days before...and now she was everywhere.

He weighed the options...he could stay here and just make it; or he could go out on the road, make more money and maybe see places he never thought he would. He had heard that the tour had twenty six more cities to visit before it ended in January.

If he went though, it would leave Mack and the shop short handed...and then there was trying to tell Merle.

Daryl thought his brother might be okay with it, if the money was good enough. But not being able to keep Merle's recidivism in check only opened the door to more financial problems.

He couldn't believe that someone like her...all shiny and famous, would think that he would be a good fit for something as important as her tour.

As the day progressed, he managed to fix both the vehicles that had come through and told Mack he was taking off a bit early instead of taking lunch. He was going to that lake and he was going to talk to this Will fellow and see if the offer still stood.

Daryl Dixon had thought he'd never amount to much. Opportunity was few and far between for men like him.

This might be his only chance.

* * *

 

"Jesus Christ. Get me out of this thing!"

Melanie had spent the better part of the day in that same cupcake ball gown, except this time being submerged in the lake. The dress was so heavy in the water, she felt like her legs were being weighted down.

The rest of the shoot, she was spending in denim cutoffs and a tank top with cowboy boots. That she could handle.

She stood in wardrobe with Juliet, waiting to be set free from the confines of the soaking wet dress.

Juliet was having her make-up done for the performance shots of the band, while Melanie had to do hair and make-up all over again.

"I tried to get that Daryl alone all night. He's really stand off-ish...or he's gay."

Melanie sighed with relief when the gown fell to the floor and a robe was draped over her shoulders. She thanked the wardrobe stylist while she closed and tied the terry cloth bathroom around her, "Jules...maybe he isn't operating on your level. Some people just don't like fumbling, drunk hook-ups."

Juliet rolled her eyes, "Don't act like you're so far above that, Boss Lady. Just because you live your professional touring life like a nun, doesn't mean you haven't had them. Adam's told me stories about your bar band days."

Melanie hated to admit that she had a point, but dismissed it, "Yeah...in my twenties. I was trying to figure a lot out. Things are a lot different now."

Her back-up singer just laughed, "I'm still in my twenties, Mel."

"Yeah. I know."

Melanie was thankful when Juliet got finished and it was just her alone with her inner monologue and the hair and make-up artist getting her ready for her next scene. She sipped Coca-Cola out of a red solo cup, wishing it was something a bit harder.

Before she knew it, Adam appeared wearing his standard look; black t-shirt, jeans, black Chuck Taylor's and a shiny belt buckle. He smiled, and immediately she knew something was up.

"Oh God. What?"

Adam smiled brightly, the same smile she used to think was charming as his dimples would show, "Your stray cat is here."

Melanie shrugged, "Yeah. I told him to come talk to Will about the road position."

"I think you're sweet on him."

She shook her head, "You confuse me for Juliet. I think he is a hard worker and helpful and could use a way out of here."

Adam laughed, "No need to get feisty. But I just wish you'd realize that most of the time, I know you better than you know yourself."

Melanie allowed the artist to put on the finishing touches to her make-up and hair and she changed into the cutoffs, tank top and cowboy boots that she was much more comfortable in. Adam led her to catering, where she saw Juilet chatting up Daryl under the shade of the tent.

After exchanging a few pleasantries, Adam pulled Juliet away and Melanie shoved her hands into her back pockets, noticing that he never really made direct eye contact with her.

Daryl looked around, "This is quite a set up."

Melanie nodded, "Yeah. A lot of moving pieces. Did you want to talk to Will? He's on board if I am...and I am. I just want to make sure you're comfortable."

* * *

 

Daryl looked down at Melanie, back in those short shorts and a snug tank top. The freckles across her nose weren't the only ones, the same light freckles sprayed across her shoulders and her cleavage...which was well on display.

He still thought that she somehow made a mistake. That she didn't really know him, that she wouldn't really want to know him if she knew everything about him.

"I mean, are ya sure about me? About all this?"

She nodded, her hair practically orange in the sunlight, "Yeah. I mean, I don't know you too well. But I guess I just...see some of myself in you. I didn't come from much. Worked hard to get here. Didn't really hit pay dirt til about three years ago. All I needed was a chance."

He was curious about her. That much he knew.

Melanie smiled, her teeth white and straight, "How about I let you talk to Will? Maybe he can convince you to come run away and join the circus. I'm not a good salesman."

Daryl wasn't so sure about that, she had done a fine job so far, "I'll talk to him."

She smiled again and waved him on and he followed. She could've been leading him to his death for all he knew, just like the sirens did to the sailors. Melanie knocked on the door of a trailer and the nerdy looking guy that had brought them the passes to the show appeared, "Oh hey Mellie. Everything okay?"

Melanie nodded, "Yeah, everything is fine. I asked Daryl to come here today to talk to you about the road crew job. As you know, I think he'd be a good fit."

Will nodded and motioned for Daryl to come in, "Sure, step into my office."

Melanie watched as he walked into the trailer, "I'm going to be down by the lake...if you wanna let me know how it goes."

Daryl nodded, and watched as she turned on her heel to walk away. Will shut the door and they sat on the wrap around couch inside, "Mellie seems to have taken a liking to you. You could do far worse by way of references, seeing as though she's my golden goose...you'd be traveling in a bus, staying in hotels...setting up stages, running cables, working on rigging...then breaking it all down again."

Will wrote down the pay, and Daryl's eyes widened...as it was easily three times what he made at the shop. That alone was going to make it hard to turn down...but the thing was...he'd need to be out on the road with them in two days when the video was finished filming.

"I'd really like ta do this Mr. Mahoney. I just gotta make sure everythin' is shored up with my work and my brother."

Will nodded, "Understandable. We'll be wrapping the video tomorrow, then there's a wrap party...then we hit the road to Charleston the next day. You'd need to be packed up and on the crew's bus then. We'll have Bubba train you as we go. But I bet you'll be a quick study. "

As he left the trailer with paperwork to fill out for being a new hire, Daryl thanked Will and then headed down to the lake, where he found Melanie and Adam with guitars, notebooks and bottles of beer. Adam was the first to see him, "Oh hey, man. You joining the show?"

Daryl nodded and briefly looked to Melanie, "Yeah. I think I will. Pay's too good ta pass up."

He saw Melanie smile down at her guitar. She seemed pleased...and it made him thrilled that he's the one that put that smile on her face.

"Shouldn't ya be filmin' or somethin'?"

Melanie shook her head, "Breaking for an early dinner. We've decided to work on a song. We want to get back in the studio once the tour is over. Come on, sit down."

As he did, Adam handed him a beer. Melanie nodded towards the lake, "Pretty nice out this way."

Daryl took a pull of beer and agreed, "My brother and me bow hunt down this way sometimes. "

Adam strummed his guitar and smiled, "Boy...wait til you get out on the road. Long days, parties...scraping this one up off the floor when she's had too much tequila."

Melanie shot her friend an annoyed, but affectionate look, "That doesn't happen that much anymore."

Adam smiled, clearly teasing her, "You know it makes you cry or your clothes come off."

"Aaaa-dammmm..."

Daryl sipped his beer, trying not to think of what Melanie looked like in various states of undress...but was failing. He had looked through the booklet that came with Mack's copy of her album and it was clear she was being marketed as a hot piece of ass. But he had to say, he preferred the way she looked when she came in the shop...comfortable and no make up covering up her freckles.

Soon, Adam excused himself and Melanie said she'd be along shortly. She sat by the lake with her guitar, idly strumming. She turned to him curiously and asked, "Have you told your brother yet? About running away and joining the circus?"

Daryl shook his head, "Nah. Suppose I should do that tonight. He'll be salty as hell, I'm sure. Mostly I just worry about him stayin' outta trouble."

Melanie shrugged, "Hopefully he will understand what an opportunity it is for you."

He knew that Merle would make fun of him, be jealous and try to somehow diminish this opportunity. But he was prepared to send a third of his money home as long as Merle kept himself out of trouble.

* * *

 

Melanie looked at the man beside her and couldn't help but feel curious. He was rough around the edges; but she appreciated his candor and the arms and hands that Juliet has pointed out within minutes of meeting him.

He liked how he tried to call her ma'am, wouldn't call her Mellie...but settled on Red; which was fairly obvious, but she didn't mind it at all. She also liked the quiet that came along with him. Kind of an easy silence. She didn't have to be "on" or try and keep him entertained.

Even though she didn't know him well, she thought he'd enjoy the job. The pay was good and the road could be fun; especially for someone who was not jaded. Melanie knew that Juliet was going to be thrilled he was joining the tour...she only hoped that her back up singer would try to be professional and keep it in her pants during business hours.

"So, uh, there's going to be a wrap party at the hotel tomorrow. You're welcome to come. It's not going to be a big affair...but it's the last single for this album. You can bring your brother or Mack or whoever you'd like. Maybe meet Bubba and some of the crew..."

Daryl finished off his beer and nodded, "I might do that. I guess I should thank ya, Red. I don't know what I did ta make ya think I'd be good at this. But I appreciate it."

Melanie smiled, to be honest...it was just an inkling. Maybe she did have a soft spot for him.

When it was time for her to return to set, Melanie slung her guitar behind her by the strap and collected the empty beer bottles. She and Daryl walked back up to the tent where they found Rob, Adam and Juliet. The latter of whom offered to walk Daryl back to his car.

Daryl said his goodbyes and looked in Melanie's direction, "See you tomorrow, Red."

Melanie nodded, "Yep. Good Luck with your brother."

She watched as Daryl walked away, with wispy little Juliet at his heels. Adam put an arm around her shoulders and teased her, "Red, huh? Original."

"I don't mind it."

Adam smiled, "Clearly. There must be something about this stray cat...anybody else gave you a nickname, you'd rip them a new one."

Melanie shook her head and smiled, "He's just a new friend. A good guy."

"I hope Juliet knows she is gonna have a run for her money."

* * *

 

Daryl made it home and took a deep breath before walking in with the bag of burgers and fries he picked up for dinner. He knew Merle was going to try and guilt him out of the decision of leaving.

When he walked in the house, Daryl saw Merle sitting in the old, beat up recliner wearing only his boxers. He probably had gotten up only a few hours before. Merle usually ate, slept and hung out at either the local dive bar or the strip club about thirty minutes south of town.

"Well, would ya lookie here. I thought ya'd never come home. Called the shop and Mack said you left early."

Daryl nodded and handed Merle the bag of food, going to the kitchen for beer, "I had some business to take care of."

"Wouldn't have anything to do with that pretty little singer you and Mack went to see last night would it?"

Daryl froze, he should've known Mack couldn't keep his mouth shut to Merle. He took two beers from the fridge and walked back into the living room, "Actually. It did. She offered me a job on her road crew."

Merle looked floored, "What does that mean?"

Daryl sat down and Merle looked at him sternly, "I'd be travelin' with her tour. Settin' up the stages. One of the crew threw out his back...they need someone to leave with them tomorrow."

Merle started laughing coldly, "She's just usin' ya as a work mule little brother. Surely ya see that."

He shook his head, "It pays really well. I'd be sendin' ya home money to live on. I'd only be gone til January."

Merle laughed again, "Ya think this is yer big chance don't ya? Ya think this is a way out?"

Daryl shook his head, he didn't think...he knew, "Merle...this is an opportunity for the both of us. Til ya get a job and all. I can't pass this up."

Merle shook his head and wore a wry smile, "Ah, I see...ya think ya have a chance with her? Do ya really think tits and ass like her is gonna slum it with a backwoods redneck like you?"

He didn't like his brother talking about Melanie that way...especially since it wasn't like that. Daryl knew that someone like her would not want to be touched by a man like him. He wasn't an idiot.

"She's nice...and she is giving me an opportunity to do somethin' more. This helps ya too, asshole. Even though I know this money I send ya will just go up yer nose or in some stripper's underwear. All ya have to do is stay outta trouble while I'm gone."

Merle laughed, "Nice? She's gonna wave her pussy in front of ya to get her way. Women like her have power over men like us. Doesn't mean it's ever gonna happen, little brother. I'm gonna be here when you come home to tell ya I told ya so."

Daryl couldn't take it anymore and packed up his stuff then and there. He would go crash with Mack until he'd leave with the crew. On his way out, Merle shoved him against the wall, warning him of the dangers of women. Daryl just pushed him away, and walked out of the house. He was done with his brother...done with this town.


	3. Chapter 3

Melanie was thrilled to have wrapped the last music video for her first album. She loved the songs, loved writing and performing them...but she was ready to move on and write new ones. She and Adam had a solid ten skeletons they were working to flesh out, but she knew they didn't really come to life until they began recording.

Now that the video was in the can, they would celebrate with a party and head out to South Carolina the next day. Everyday, she was a little closer to getting back to Nashville.

As she was getting ready for the wrap party in their room, she heard Adam working on a melody; repetitively playing it trying to figure out the next step. She walked out of the bathroom with rollers in her hair, "What's that? It's nice."

Adam played it again and he shrugged, "I don't know...think it could be something?"

Melanie sat down on her bed and hummed the melody...it was lingering and a little sad...maybe a ballad or a love song, "Yeah, I do. Make sure you notate it."

He gave her a little salute and Melanie went back into the bathroom as he wrote it down in his notebook. He then played it again and called to her as she was putting on eyeliner, "So, is Fluffy coming tonight?"

She made a face, "Who?"

"Fluffy. You know, your little stray kitten."

Melanie sighed, Adam was never going to let her have a break. However, she'd probably do the same to him if she had the opportunity, "Yeah. I invited him. Thought he could talk to Bubba...get a little insight."

"Should be fun to see Juliet running around after him, trying to get him alone so she can blow him."

Melanie almost dropped her eyeliner, "You don't think she'd try to do that right? Really?"

She heard the guitar stop playing and soon he was in he doorway, meeting eyes with her in the mirror, "You've met Juliet, right? Of course she would. She tried to do it to me two years ago. I probably would've bitten if Emily hadn't been around."

Melanie smiled with the thought of Emily, the fiddle player that sat in with them occasionally in Nashville. Adam was crazy about her, but it was sadly one-sided. She started touring with Miranda Lambert last year.

Adam smiled, "I mean it doesn't matter, right? Because he's just you're new friend...a good guy. But he better not replace me in the friend zone."

Melanie shook her head, "Nobody could ever replace you, Jughead. You and me against the world, right?"

Adam nodded, "Always...and Mellie...if Fluffy thought he even had a shot with you, Juliet won't register."

She sighed, "It's not like that."

Adam just smiled and walked back to his guitar. Melanie took a good, long look at herself in the mirror and finished up the eye makeup and took her hair down. She put on some lipgloss and appraised herself carefully. She only wore full makeup on stage or on camera. She'd only do eyes and lips normally, because she liked her freckles.

She chose a floral sundress and her brown cowboy boots to wear and soon she and Adam were headed downstairs to the wrap party. They shared an elevator with Rob and Juliet, the latter of whom was in a form-fitting black dress with her boobs pushed up to her chin.

Melanie remembered what Adam had just said and really hoped that Juliet didn't try anything tonight, before Daryl even got out on the road with them.

The hotel bar was filled with the road crew, production crew, hair and makeup and some of the local radio executives. Along with an open bar, she was happy to see finger food and a very large cake. She and Adam and Rob hung out at the bar for a bit, while Juliet happily chatted up a younger executive.

Adam handed Melanie a beer and a shot of tequila. Rob just shook his head, he didn't drink, "You guys are going to have hang overs on the bus...again."

Melanie smiled, "We just don't have your steely resolve."

As she threw back her shot, she saw Juliet scurry to the bar entrance with a skip and a smile and welcome Daryl and his buddy Mack. Melanie felt Adam nudge her and she started recognizing things about Juliet she hadn't before; her coltish stature, bright blue eyes and soft hair the color of corn silk. She was completely beautiful.

Melanie ordered another round of shots and she and Adam threw them back just as Juliet walked the men over. Daryl looked uncomfortable, which is something she could understand. She'd never been the most social person, but the business required it...and it got easier as time went on.

Mack smiled, "Miss McCall...thank you so much for having us...again."

"It's the least we can do considering we're leading your mechanic away."

She met eyes with Daryl briefly, he never looked at her for too long. Mack shrugged, "I can't blame him. It's a big opportunity. We'll get someone in for the shop no problem...but he will have a job when he comes home. Best damn mechanic in the county."

* * *

 

Mack had been floored that Daryl got a job on Melanie McCall's tour. Even though Mack couldn't keep his cool and embarrassed Daryl, he was a really good friend. He promised Daryl a job when he got back in January, saying that Daryl always had a place to land as long as the shop was around.

When they got to the wrap party, Juliet found him quickly and pulled them in. She seemed like a nice girl, a little excitable...just like Mack. She lead them over to Melanie, Adam and Rob at the bar. Melanie was wearing this sundress with pink and cream flowers and a pair of cowboy boots with a small, tired smile on her face.

He had found out a little more about her, thanks to Mack's googling. She dropped out of high school at sixteen to be a waitress and played local bars, fairs and rodeos. Her Mama did just about everything to try and make ends meet...even had a stint as a stripper.

The more Daryl found out about her, the more curious he became. She didn't seem famous, or that she grew up poor in a trailer park. Melanie got him and Mack beers and she smiled, "Want to meet Bubba?"

Daryl nodded, "Yeah. Sure."

She waved him on and lead him to a group of guys drinking by the cake, all bigger guys and looked much more relatable. They must be the road crew. Melanie walked up to an older man in his fifties, burly and sporting quite the beard, "Hey Bubba."

He smiled and he pulled her in for a giant bear hug, "Mellie girl, this sure is a party! Ready to get back out on the road?"

She nodded, "Sure am. Uh, Will might've told you about Daryl here...he's the new crew member. Hard worker, strong back. Real quick study, too. He'll be on the road with us, starting tomorrow. So I need ya to show him the ropes and treat him good, okay?"

Bubba smiled and nodded and stuck his hand out for Daryl to shake, "Nice to meet you, Daryl. Any friend of Miss Mellie's here is a friend of mine."

Melanie watched as they shook hands and quietly excused herself to let them talk. She made eye contact with him for a moment, a little half smile on her lips. He wouldn't have mind if she stayed. As Bubba told him about the stage set up, the lighting and the rigging...Daryl's eyes followed Melanie as she cut herself a large piece of cake and then went to the bar for another shot of tequila before sneaking out the back door to the pool area.

Bubba seemed nice, and told him about the two big rules of being on the road; no shitting on the bus and always, always have your bus key handy. Bubba introduced him to some of the other guys, and he felt more at ease. They were just normal, hard working guys. Mack was talking to Adam and Juliet at the bar, and the latter got really excited when he walked up, "Getting to know everybody?"

Daryl nodded, "Yeah, they all seem like good folks. Where did the other fella go? Rob?"

Adam shrugged, "He's got a fiancée in Nashville. They've been planning their wedding over Skype. It's the week after the tour is over. Once he's back from his Honeymoon, we start recording again."

He ordered another beer at the bar and looked around, Melanie wasn't anywhere to be seen. Juliet asked him if he'd like to take a walk with her, but he declined, "I was gettin' ready ta go have a smoke. I know it ain't popular anymore."

Juliet smiled, "I'll see you when you get back in, alright?"

Mack just continued to chat to Adam and Juliet while Daryl ducked out the same way Melanie had disappeared. He walked outside and saw her by the pool, her boots off and her legs in the water. She was still working on that comically large piece of cake, every now and again she'd look up at the night sky and would hum something he didn't recognize.

He walked closer to her and she caught sight of him as she ate a forkful of cake, "Hey Stranger."

Daryl sat beside her, his knees up because he wasn't about to take off his shoes and put his legs in the chlorinated water, "Ain't that yer party in there, Red?"

Melanie shrugged, "I don't get much quiet time anymore. I try to steal some when I can. Did you meet some of the guys?"

Daryl nodded, "I like Bubba a lot. Seem like decent fellas."

She smiled, "They are. I think you guys will have a lot of fun together. How did things go with your brother?"

He noticed how she ate her cake, all of the icing first and then worked inward. He took out his pack of cigarettes and his zippo and sighed thickly, "Not too good. I think it's a little bit of jealousy. He's mean as a snake as it is. He ain't working right now. He just got outta the state pen a few months ago."

Melanie didn't seem shocked, or judgmental. She just nodded, "That's a shame. I'm sure this will benefit him, too."

It would benefit Merle. In fact, it would help them get ahead in a lot of ways. Daryl wanted to thank Melanie, tell her exactly how much all of this meant to him. To have someone believe in him, maybe for the first time. He wanted to do it properly, but he had never been any good with words.

Melanie turned to him with a coy smile, "Trade you some of my cake for a smoke."

Daryl rolled the cigarette to the corner of his mouth, "Yer gonna get me in trouble, Red. Melanie McCall loses her voice and I'm gonna be an accomplice."

She shrugged, "I'm a heavy drinker. I have an enormous sugar tooth. What's life without a few vices? I'm a big girl, I promise."

Daryl just smiled and lit the cigarette, he was going to have a hard time saying no to her. He took a slow drag and then handed it to her, she moved a little closer to him and traded him the plate of cake. He had to admit, it was really fucking good cake.

Melanie leaned back a little, extending her legs out in the water while taking a luxurious pull from the cigarette. He tried not to notice how she had her sundress hiked up almost to her hips.

He heard Merle's voice in the back of his head from the night before, and realized his brother was right about one thing. There ain't no way that a girl like Melanie would ever look twice at a guy like him. No way in hell.

She looked over at him and must've saw the look on his face, "Everything okay?"

He nodded and took another bite, pushing Merle out of his head, "Just thinkin' about tomorrow."

Melanie smiled brightly, "It will be fun. We can get a little rowdy sometimes...Mostly we are just goofy. But you get to learn a new trade. If Bubba likes you, you can find tour after tour. It's a good opportunity."

Daryl was pretty excited, actually. He wanted to do well at this. He'd like to do better for himself. When Melanie described it, it sounded like summer camp...or what he imagined summer camp to be. His parents didn't care enough to send him away for the summer, let alone made sure he was fed and accounted for.

"I really owe ya, Melanie."

She looked at him seriously, she seemed a little shocked that he used her real name. Melanie shook her head, her hazel eyes wide, "You don't owe me anything. The best way you could pay me back is to kick loads of ass and have a good time."

Daryl liked it when she talked tough. He imagined that growing up, she had to give herself the same speeches. All he could do was nod, "Alrigh'."

She handed the cigarette back and he finished it off, he watched as she pulled her long legs out of the pool, to let them dry, "I'm surprised Juliet hasn't been out here looking for you. She's really excited you're coming with us."

Daryl shrugged, Juliet seemed nice enough. She was definitely nice to look at but he was sure that's about all she had going on. Daryl would be afraid to act on anything with her and it backfire. He had way too many skeletons in his closet and didn't want to feel judged. He'd never been very good with getting close to anyone, let alone a woman.

"I don't think she's really my type."

It sounded clumsy from him and he stood up, offering Melanie a hand. What he meant was...he wouldn't be good for anybody. She took his hand and he helped her up, and when she stood her chest wasn't very far from his, but she was almost a foot shorter. Daryl almost laughed remembering how short she was.

That was when he realized she smelled like sunshine.

Whatever that meant.

She murmured a thanks and put her boots back on and together they went back inside. She took her plate and empty shot glass to the bar where Mack, Juliet, and Adam still sat. Adam flashed them a bright grin and watched as Melanie ordered two beers and another shot.

"Gonna have to scrape you up off the floor in the morning, aren't I?"

Melanie handed Daryl a beer and smiled at her friend, "I'll be fine. Last one."

He felt Juliet's eyes on him as he drank his beer and listened to the chatting as everyone finished up their drinks and the party dwindled down. Melanie yawned and said her goodbyes, "I'm beat, guys. I'm going to head up. Mack, hope to see you again. We'll take care of your mechanic."

Mack put his hand out for her to shake, but she waved him off and instead hugged him. His friend looked shocked, and like he was going to be thinking about it for awhile. When she was saying goodbye, Melanie touched Daryl's arm affectionately, and once again he could barely look at her, "See you tomorrow?"

"Yep. I'll be there, Red."

She flashed him a sweet smile and walked with Adam to the elevator. Adam put his arm around her like Daryl had seen so many times before, and for a moment...he felt a little envious.

* * *

 

Adam wrapped his arm around Melanie and teased her, "You're totally cock-blocking Juliet. I've been enjoying it greatly."

Melanie shook her head, "I'm just being nice, Adam. Juliet is gonna do what she's gonna do."

Adam pushed the elevator button and he smiled, "You can't tell me that dude wouldn't come running if you even hinted. You're like the perfect mash-up of Mary Ann and Ginger. You gave that Mack fella spank bank material for the rest of his life."

The doors opened and they walked in, the last thing Melanie saw before the doors shut was Juliet pulling on Daryl's leather jacket and kissing his cheek. Melanie shook her head, trying to get the image out. Daryl would be a fool to pass up Juliet...she was gorgeous. They didn't make girls like her in small towns like his.

"So...tomorrow. I'll get the coffee. You get the snacks and etc?"

Adam nodded, "You know it. I think they hit the stands tomorrow."

Melanie wasn't much of a reader. But when she did, she loved a good, trashy romance novel and then Archie Comics thanks to Adam. It was one of the reasons she called him Jughead. He was her Jughead Jones. When media outlets find out about that fact, they love to ask if she was Betty, who Jughead adores as a friend and maybe a little more. But she has to tell them...she was obviously Archie in this scenario.

She and Adam had been awaiting the new double digests to pass back and forth on the tour bus. Hopefully tomorrow would be the day.

Their living room in their new condo had a lot of Archie and Jughead paraphernalia amongst the Dolly Parton and Loretta Lynn posters.

As they walked to the hotel room, Melanie hummed the melody that Adam had been playing in the room before. She really liked it. She thought there could be something there, "Been thinking about that little melody all night. It's really good."

Adam opened the room door, "Wanna work on it a little?"

Melanie nodded, "Yeah. I think so. Sounds like a love song to me."

He laughed out loud, "Well neither of us know anything about that...do we?"

As much as she hated to admit it, he had a point. She kicked off her boots and picked up her guitar as Adam picked up his and got out his notebook. With a shrug she sat on the bed, "I'm sure we can make something up as we go along."


	4. Chapter 4

One week and three cities in, Daryl thought he was getting the hang of things. Sleeping on a bus with in his own little bunk, building stages, walking catwalks high above at venues and the rest of the night he spent near the sound booth waiting to tear it all down.

The night before he left for Charleston, the first city, Daryl called his brother. Merle was still pissy and ornery about him taking the job. He criticized Daryl's reasoning, saying he wanted to tap the tight little ass of Melanie McCall and reminded him over and over he was no good trash like him and it will all end up blowing up in his face.

That day as they were building the stage, Melanie and the band came in for sound check. As she stood on the stage with her guitar and ear monitor, he watched her joke around a little with Adam try out a few songs to make sure they sounded okay. As the week progressed, it was the same thing in almost every city. Sometimes she had local radio and events to go to that took up some of her day, but most of the time she hung out with the crew, even dining with everyone backstage.

She had not been lying about the rowdiness that could occur. He noticed anytime they didn't spend a night in the bus driving to the next show, and instead posted up at a hotel...someone was having a party. Lots of alcohol...even some weed. He only saw Melanie at one of these parties, sitting on a couch after a show with Adam's arm wrapped around her protectively.

Melanie wore those famous jean cut offs and a Johnny Cash t-shirt; her hair in a ponytail. She wasn't wearing any shoes. He didn't understand her relationship with Adam. They shared hotel rooms and he had his arm around her frequently...yet she says they aren't couple. He teased her mercilessly though, which came across as brotherly.

While he was grabbing a little more whiskey in the small kitchen, he was approached by Juliet, who was sporting another one of her tight dresses. He had to admit...she had a nice rack and it was hard not to look at, because she lead her body with it.

"Hey! How's it going?"

Daryl poured a bit of Jameson's over ice and shrugged, "So far so good. Gonna take some time to get me into the riggin', Bubba wants me to apprentice for it."

Juliet smiled and nodded, "That's great, Daryl. I uh, get my own rooms in hotels because Boss Lady likes to bunk up with Adam. And I'm not sharing with Rob...so if you'd like to hang sometime...offer is open."

Daryl took a sip of his whiskey and nodded, "Uh, okay. Why does she bunk up with Adam? Ya'd think she'd get her own room?"

  
Juliet played with the ends of her long, sunny blond hair, "They work non-stop. She's super serious and focused. All work and no play...unless it's drinking. That's her favorite hobby. Sometimes I wonder if she's even got a sense of humor. We keep telling her she needs to get laid, otherwise she's gonna burst."

Daryl felt a little embarrassed at the conversation, and excused himself to go smoke. As he exited the room, he felt Melanie's eyes follow him and as he was headed to the elevator, he heard her voice call after him. When he turned around she was running in her bare feet with an ice bucket. She could run pretty fast.

She smiled when she caught up to him, those freckles of hers on full display, "Hey, you wouldn't happen to be going to smoke would you?"

He shook his head and laughed...she was trouble. Grade A trouble.

"Yeah. I was."

"Would you mind if I came?"  
  
He smiled, "Don't think I can be sayin' no to the Boss Lady, Red."

Melanie's face fell, "Oh no. Not you, too."

Daryl realized then and there he didn't like making her frown, "Don't like that name?"

She sighed and hit the "down" button for the elevator, "It makes me feel like a hard ass. I'm not, it's just I had to be very serious and regimented to get to this point. I didn't come from much. Sold everything I had except some clothes, my guitar and some family photos just to get to Nashville to sing for my supper. I'm not totally un-fun."

He just smiled, she was the circus's star performer. How could she be anything less than fun? As they walked out to the back to where the hotel pool was, Melanie sat in one of the lounge chairs as Daryl fired up a cigarette. He nodded to the ice bucket she put on the little glass table beside her, "What's the bucket for?"

Melanie grinned as he passed the cigarette to her, "My alibi. I said I was going for ice."

Daryl sat beside her in another lounge chair, but sat on the side to face her, "Don't forget to get some on the way back up."

She nodded and turned her head, "So...are you liking the job?"

"Yeah, I do. Ya were right that it was hard work. But it's something I can do...and like. I like being near the sound booth during shows, too."

She nodded, "It will be more fun once we get off this one show one town thing. Some of the bigger cities we'll do two and have a day off here and there. Nashville, New York and Tulsa...that's where I'm from."

He didn't want to say that he already knew that, it made him feel creepy for knowing her background after Mack's web search. Melanie handed back the cigarette, and instead went for his whiskey. He just wanted to laugh, she was so nonchalant about it...a brazen little mooch.

Daryl took a draw from the cigarette and asked, "Heard ya had some sorta charity thing today?"

Melanie nodded, "Yeah, children's ward at a local hospital. Went and had a sing-a-long. Also visited some cancer patients."

He noticed she got a little subdued talking about it, she looked up at the sky a few times. Before he could ask about it, she continued, "I try to go to one every few stops. My Mama had cancer. Lung and stomach. She was so young. I used to sing to her when she was feeling bad, she said it helped."

Daryl felt a smile pull at his lips, a very small one, "Yer Daddy around?"

She took another sip of whiskey and shook her head, "I never knew who he was. Mama was so young, only fifteen. He was probably just some red-headed farm boy that didn't know his ass from his elbow. I'm assuming he's red-headed, Mama was a blond. I always wanted to be blond like her."

He shook his head, "Then I couldn't call ya Red."

Melanie turned to look at him, her features soft, "I'm sure you'd think of something...what about you? Your parents still around?"

He felt the cigarette dangle from his lips as he shook his head. His parents hadn't been the best...his Daddy, beat him, Merle...even his alcoholic mother. She died in a fire. They sent him to school without supplies and dirty, a lot of the time he had to fend for himself before his older brother came back around when their father took up another stent in the state penitentiary. He had no idea where he was now.

Neither of them spoke for a moment, but she traded him the whiskey for the cigarette. She sat up and mirrored his position in the chair and he watched her hands as she maneuvered with the cigarette...graceful hands, just like when she played the guitar.

Daryl noticed she'd drank most of the whiskey and shook his head. She looked curious and her hazel eyes grew wide, "What?"

He felt himself smirk, "Just never pictured ya as a smoker and a drinker. Thought ya were a good girl."

Melanie smiled, "Like most authentic country singers, I am cut in the cloth, genuine trailer trash. I have tattoos, too. "

This admittance had him scanning her skin and she shook her head, "I'll never tell, Daryl Dixon."

He felt an odd rush hearing her say his name so playfully.

She finished up the cigarette and stood up, grabbing the ice bucket, "Guess we should get back up there."

Daryl agreed and they walked back in the hotel together. Melanie found the ice machine and soon they were riding up the elevator to the party. When the elevator dinged, Melanie turned to him and gave him a tired smile, "You know...I think I'm going to head on to bed...will you let Adam know?"

He nodded, noting how close she was. Melanie handed him the ice bucket and he stepped off the elevator and watched her push another button. Before the doors closed again, Melanie gave him a look he couldn't discern, "See you around?"

Daryl nodded again, "Ya got it, Red."

He walked down the hallway to the hotel room where the party was and opened the door. Sure enough, it was still going. While in the kitchen, he got a little more whiskey before finding Adam chatting with Rob. Adam smiled, "Oh, hey man. having fun?"

"Yeah, uh, ran into Red, er I mean, Melanie, in the hallway. She wanted me ta tell ya she was headed ta bed."

Adam laughed, his dimples in full view, "Classic Mel. Did she seem okay?"

Daryl shrugged, "Yeah."

"I worry about her sometimes. She holds things close to the chest. She could be screaming on the inside and you'd never know. I think the last part of the tour is wearing her down."

He could understand that. Her job, from what he had seen, required her to smile and be social a lot. He finally understood what she meant about not having a lot of quiet time to herself; everyone wanted photos, autographs and a little of her time. It had to be exhausting.

Adam sighed and suddenly put his arm around Daryl's shoulders...the same thing he did with Melanie frequently, "I've got to be honest with you man, Mellie has a soft spot for you."

Daryl didn't follow, "Doesn't she have one for ya, too?"

He laughed, "Oh no, not like me. I have the immense joy of being the one she rips new assholes for on the daily. But I'm also the one she looks to when something happens. I'm her best friend, her brother...maybe even her sister, body guard, bouncer, therapist and creative partner. I'd be happy to give you a crash course in the most confusing person alive anytime you'd like."

Daryl still didn't understand what Adam was trying to say, "Why are ya telling me all this?"

Adam smiled again and shrugged, "Because I know Melanie better than she knows herself...and I don't know you as well as I should. So I'm just offering. Anytime, just let me know."

Before he walked away, Adam moved his arm and then called after him, "Hey Daryl?"

He turned to look at him, "Yeah?"

"Drunk Juliet is headed your way."

* * *

 

She had gotten rather melancholy talking to Daryl by the pool. She had her mother on her mind everyday; missing her, loving her...writing her letters. Her notebook was practically all about her mother. Some of those love songs she had written weren't about men at all...they were about Chayla Marie McCall.

Melanie put on a pair of sweats and climbed into bed. She took out the little photo album she carried every here she went. All of the photos were backed up on her phone and her computer, but something about the little photo album felt like home. She turned the pages carefully; Melanie and her Mama in the mid-80s, the latter big haired and beautiful, Melanie and her Granny, Melanie and Chayla at the Oklahoma State Fair when she was a teenager, Chayla's ninth grade photo...just a year before she had Melanie.

All she had ever wanted was to get her Mama out of Cherry Hill, the trailer park in which they had lived. She wanted to buy her a farm and take care of her. Maybe buy her a horse. Somehow repay her for all she had done for Melanie. All those thankless shifts at the diner, even the dancing...just to keep Melanie fed and clothed and happy. She'd do absolutely anything to make Melanie smile and not worry.

She felt the tears come, warm and fat. Melanie laid under the comforter and looked at the smiling face of the mother, wishing somehow the image would speak to her. As she wept, the hotel room door opened and she heard Adam returning from the party.

"Mellie? Hey..."

Before she knew it, Adam had climbed into bed with her, his arms around her in comfort, "I should've known...the hospital today?"

She nodded against his chest, "Yeah."

He smoothed her hair away from her face and pressed his cheek against her forehead, "She'd be so incredibly proud of you, Mellie."

That just made her weep harder and Adam pulled her close. After a few moments, Adam squeezed her gently, "I'm so glad you're wearing pants."

He always knew how to make her laugh and break the tension. She didn't always wear pants to bed, and in true brotherly fashion, he wanted no part of it. Melanie laughed and tried to dry the tears on her cheeks. She sat up and closed the photo album, "How was the rest of the party?"

Adam shrugged, "Basic road shenanigans. Nothing too crazy. Fluffy told me he ran into you in the hallway."

Melanie nodded, thankful that Daryl didn't spill the beans about her bumming cigarettes off of him. Adam would never let her hear the end of it, "Yeah, he said he's really liking the job. I'm glad."

"The last I saw of him, Juliet was clinging to him like a spider monkey."

She didn't like the sound of that, to be honest...then again it was none of her business, either. Melanie just shrugged, "She's still young and has many oats to sow, I guess. Been there, done that...have the t-shirt."

Adam laughed, "That is so true."

The next morning, band and crew all waited in the hotel lobby for the busses to come around. They'd be making the day trip to Indianapolis, with a concert the next day. Melanie hung out with Adam, signing autographs here and there and taking selfies with fans...most of them a gaggle of young women and girls.

She had on her mirrored sunglasses, having a slight headache from the night before; whether it was from the whiskey or the crying, she didn't know. She spied Daryl Dixon, carrying his duffel bag and wearing a sleeveless shirt.

She realized that sleeveless shirts to him were the equivalent of her hot pants.

Soon Juliet appeared, a serious look on her face. She and Daryl spoke lowly, neither of them looking too happy. Melanie wished she had some sort of super hearing so she could listen in. Had they hooked up? Did it go wrong?

Melanie must've looked a little too long, because Adam nudged her playfully, "Wanting to be a fly on the wall?"

She snapped out of it and shook her head, "Not really."

"Doesn't look like it went okay. Totally going to tease her on the bus."

Soon the busses corralled out front of the hotel and Melanie was the last to try to fit her luggage under the bus. After a few kicks and pushes she heard a familiar voice behind her, "Hey...Red...wait. Lemme do it."

Daryl's hands covered her own and she dropped the bag. He managed to fit it in after moving other bags around strategically. When the baggage area door was finally shut, Daryl stood up and gave her one of his smirks.

Melanie felt oddly sheepish and mumbled, "Thanks."

"Ev'rythin' okay?"

She nodded and managed to smile, "Yeah...I have a little headache. Might nap on the bus."

Daryl shook his head, "Never been much of a sleeper. Those little bunks and movin' make me wanna stay awake."

Melanie smiled, "You'll get used to it. Um hey...in Chicago...I am renting out my favorite pizza place for everybody. I know it's a stop away, but just a head's up."

He nodded, "That's nice of ya...besides...I'm sure I'll see ya before then."

"Yeah...maybe at the pool Indianapolis?"

She said it before she thought about it. It just came out. She hoped it would come out more nonchalant or playful...but nope, awkward. Immediately she just wanted to turn and run.

He looked a little surprised, but he nodded, "Alrigh' one condition though...ya bring the booze."

Melanie felt relieved, "Oh okay...you've got it."

She said a quiet goodbye as the busses engines started and hurried into the bus where she came in on the tail end of the conversation where Adam was grilling Juliet about the night before. Her pretty, embattled back-up singer was saying, "Adam, I don't have to answer to you. It's none of your business."

She didn't really want to hear about any of it, at the moment all she wanted to do was lay down. Before Adam could make a teasing come back, he looked at Melanie and asked, "You all right there, Boss Lady?"

Melanie nodded, "Yeah. I just gotta sleep this headache off. Wake me up when we get to a rest stop."

She walked to the back of the bus and climbed up into her top bunk after she threw her backpack up first. It held her laptop, her phone, her photo album and thankfully, her large headphones. She found her Willie Nelson playlist and zipped up the cover around the bunk for some privacy and tuned out for a bit.

* * *

 

They made it to Indianapolis in about nine and a half hours with only one stop. Juliet tried to talk to Daryl twice about the night before, apologizing. From what he understood, Juliet had a little bit of a reputation. She was young and pretty...and it would be easy...and for someone who was as shut off as he was, that had an appeal. He didn't know how to relate to most people, especially women.

The handful of times he'd ever been with a woman, it had been boozy trysts...quick and non-committal. No emotions involved; just something to get out of his system...like hitting a reset button. In fact, very few of his clothes had ever come off.

If he didn't have to see her everyday for the next few months, he'd probably had taken her up on her offer. But mostly he didn't do it because he didn't want Melanie to find out about it. She'd put faith in him, gotten him this job. He didn't want to create undue drama for her.

So when Juliet had climbed on top of him as the party died down, he told her she was too drunk and it wasn't a good idea. Then she leaned in to kiss him...but puked on him instead.

Then she started crying.

Not being a total asshole, he helped her to her room and got her a glass of water to put by her bedside before leaving to go back to his own room he was sharing with Bubba.

He spent a lot of time that night, thinking about Melanie and the way she looked when she talked about her Mama. He was a little bit jealous...she'd grown up poor, but very loved. They were the same, but ultimately very different.

On his way to the lobby, he saw the free newspaper the hotel left at their door. On the front page there was a picture of Melanie and Adam sitting with their guitars in the children's wing for their sing-a-long, in the other, she was holding an older patients hand at their bedside. Those photos showed pure joy and kindness.

Combined with her fondness for alcohol and cigarettes, it made him want to know her more.

When they hit Indianapolis, Bubba took the crew out for dinner and then showed them the venue they'd be setting up the next day. None of the places were huge, they usually held one to three thousand people...not nearly as big as an arena. It as called The Murat, and had intricate decor inside...plush red and lots of gold. Melanie's name was already up outside on the marquee.

It still blew him away, to know just how famous she was...and that he knew her...and that she was going to meet him at the hotel pool. Daryl had almost forgotten about that. When he got back to the hotel room, he decided to try and call Merle. It had been over a week and he just wanted to let him know he was doing just fine and he'd be sending money soon.

"Well if it ain't my fancypants lil' brother. How's the road, Darylina? That pretty little redhead submit to yer wills yet? Or are ya just standing in corners starin' at her?"

Daryl felt his face screw up in anger, he didn't know why he thought this would be a good idea, "I just wanted to let yer crotchety ol' ass know I'm sendin' ya money this week."

Merle laughed dryly, "I bet yer feelin' right important. Takin' care of me, actin' all high and mighty."

"Enough, Merle. Sorry I called."

Daryl hung up and decided to go downstairs a little early, hoping to clear his head. When he got down there, though, fate had other plans.

Melanie McCall was sitting by the pool, her feet in the water. He walked over quietly, not wanting to scare her, "Hey Red."

She turned and looked up, a smile spreading across her lips, "Oh hey...I realized we didn't say what time...really."

Daryl sat down next to her; she was wearing a snug tank top and a denim mini skirt...she had a few light freckles on her shoulders. For a moment, she wondered if she had them anywhere else. He saw she had been writing in a beat up notebook, beside her were plastic cups from the hotel room, a full ice bucket, and a large zip lock bag containing a variety of alcohol.

She shut her notebook and held up the plastic bag with a coy smile, "What's your poison?"


	5. Chapter 5

Two drinks in and Melanie was giddy, she liked having someone new to talk to...to find out about. She had raided the mini bar before she went to the pool, as well as changing her clothes and dabbing just a little bit of cologne on her wrists and behind her ears. It made her smell like grapefruit and sunshine.

She had spent sometime writing before he came down, trying to work out lyrics for Adams pretty little melody. When Daryl finally arrived, Melanie had come up with two or three different sets of lyrics that she was going to run past Adam, who was currently out with Rob, visiting some folks he knew in the city from his studio session days.

They talked a little about their days, and soon they were going through the contents of Melanie's mini bar. She liked almost anything but gin, but stuck with the various bottles of whiskey and bourbon, just like he did. Tequila was her favorite, but it made her a bit more of a wild card; she could cry, she could dance or she could do both...she didn't want to bring out that side.

Of course she asked him about music; it was her touchstone...how she figure people out. Daryl liked metal, classic and southern rock and some old school country. She had grown up on classic rock, hair bands and all the country one could digest. Hank Williams and Dolly Parton with her favorites...Tim McGraw was her pin-up boy when she was a teenager. She hadn't been a huge fan of the glossy pop country princesses. She liked sass and spangles.

Her mama had loved music and Aquanet and acid washed jeans...so she had a little bit of that to her, too.

Daryl didn't talk about himself a lot unless she asked; he liked bow hunting, motorcycles, playing pool. He was normal...rough and tumble. She liked his sleepy eyes and raspy voice, as well as sharing cigarettes with him.

It had been awhile since she'd gotten to know someone new. Adam was her right hand, while Juliet, Rob and even will had been around for over three years. She hadn't had time to make new friends, she forgot how wonderful it could be.

She poured him another drink with fresh ice, and Daryl asked curiously, "So ya and Adam...ya'll never...ya know?"

Melanie shook her head and worked on pouring herself her own drink, "Never. He's my constant. I can't fuck that up. Besides. He's my best friend, my Jughead."

"Jughead?"

Melanie laughed and spun the ice round in her drink, "Yeah. Jughead, from Archie Comics. If you saw a picture you'd understand...an uncanny resemblance."

Daryl shrugged and lit up another cigarette, "Ya'll just seem so close."

She nodded; they were, "We actually bought a condo in Nashville together. Mostly boxes still but the living room is done. I can't wait to get back there and write and record...set up shop."

There was a quiet moment and she felt bold, it might have been the warmth of the bourbon in her belly, "So...I saw you talking to Juliet this morning...how has that been going?"

Daryl looked a little surprised and then smirked like he knew something she didn't, "She seems a lil' much, no offense. I ain't ever been good at that stuff anyway."

Melanie didn't want to seem too pleased by his answer...even though she was. She just nodded, "I love her to pieces, but she's like an infuriating little sister most of the time. Hell if we don't sound awesome together though. I've never had too many female friends. So I might be a little too hard on her. As for 'that stuff' I've never been very good at it either."

He cocked his head a little and took a sip of his bourbon, "There ain't no way I believe that, Red. Ya could have anybody ya want."

She felt like she was going to blush, it took a good long time for her to be comfortable in her own skin. There were many awkward years and she longed to look like her mother most of her life. Now that she had money and stylists and a little bit of fame...she knew she had things going for her...at least a little advantage.

"Oh, trust me. Totally terrible at it. Adam can attest to it."

She couldn't look at him when she said it. Something about him made her feel super vulnerable, and she couldn't put her finger on it. Melanie wanted to brush his hair out of his eyes, but felt like that was too comfortable...too intimate.

Daryl handed her the cigarette and she accepted it gently, their fingers brushed together lightly. Jesus Christ. Adam was right.

She needed to get laid.

It had been well over two years, but that wasn't any reason to ruin a friendship with someone. She liked Daryl a lot. He made her feel at ease. They could just drink, and smoke and talk if they wanted to.

Melanie tried to take her mind off of sex by saying aloud, "I've got a radio thing in the morning and then meeting with some contest winners. I should probably head up after this drink. But maybe we could...do this again sometime? I know we're loading up right after the show to get to Chicago..."

Daryl just nodded...he didn't look at her, "Sure."

She felt a fluttering in her stomach and before she knew it, she had thrown back her drink and finished off the cigarette. She popped up to stand a little too quickly after three hefty drinks and no dinner and she ended up slipping; right into the pool.

Melanie stayed under water for a minute, mortified. Finally she stood up and looked up at Daryl, who was clearly trying not to laugh.

"Ya okay, Red?"

She just nodded and swam over to the side of the pool and climbed up the ladder, feeling the weight of her denim slogging at her hips.

 

* * *

Daryl hadn't wanted to laugh at her, so when she climbed out of the pool, he turned around to get her one of the towels at the pool entrance. To his surprise, when he turned around he saw she had taken off her tank top and was working at her skirt button.

He felt a little embarrassed, but couldn't help but notice just how she looked in that moment. Black lace bra, plenty of cleavage. Light freckles on her skin. The curve of her hips and the large tattoo that ran down her side, disappearing into her skirt.

Once he finally got his wits about him, Daryl walked over and held up a towel for her to walk into. Her embarrassment was replaced with a sly smile as she kicked off her skirt.

"It's okay. I'm not that shy."

She wrapped the towel around her chest securely and she was covered, "Thanks...sorry about that. Maybe not so close to the pool next time?"

Melanie smiled up at him, and he couldn't find any words.

She was one of the prettiest things he'd ever seen.

So instead, he just nodded dumbly.

She picked up her wet clothes in one hand and her notebook and the bag of alcohol in the other. Daryl picked up the ice bucket and they walked to the elevator together. As the waited, she spoke up, "So starting tomorrow, Adam and I are going to be doing a different cover every show. Mix it up, make every show a little special."

He nodded, even though he liked the cover she did already just fine. Every show, he looked forward to when it was just her alone on the stage singing "Silver Stallion"...but he didn't have the balls to tell her that.

When the elevator stopped on her floor, she smiled at him again, "See you around? I'll buy you a drink in Chicago...and some pizza."

Daryl managed a smirk and and said, "Ya got it, Red."

She smiled and walked off the elevator. When the doors shut, Daryl slumped against the elevator wall and realized he still had the ice bucket in his hand. He was going to have a hard time getting the image of Melanie McCall wearing next to nothing out of his head.

When she said she had tattoos; he'd imagined she had little ones here or there; not the large piece on her side, that must've taken hours in the chair. It looked like a bird and scroll work, but he couldn't be sure; he tried not to look too long.

The elevator stopped on his floor and he got out, realizing it was midnight. He'd have to get up early to help start loading in and building the stage.

But first, he might have to have a cold shower.

Melanie's smile after he helped her with a towel had poked the long sleeping bear in his belly. It had been a few years since he'd felt that sort of desire.

Not that she'd have him though, just like Merle said...she wouldn't slum it with someone like him; not someone so broken and backward. She could literally have anyone...a pretty boy country singer...an actor.

Anybody.

* * *

  
When they rolled into Chicago, Melanie was pumped. She couldn't wait for the little after party she had planned at her favorite place in the city. They would be playing at the Chicago Theater and then dining at Lou Malnati's which wasn't too far.

The night before in Indianapolis, she and Adam incorporated a new little acoustic session into the show, a song right before "Little Country Songbird" when it was just the two of them. She decided upon doing most of her Mama's favorite songs...first up was "We Belong" by Pat Benatar...and the cell phone videos that made it to the Internet had made quite a splash in less than twelve hours.

Will loved it, as did the label.

Melanie found herself rejuvenated; she had a bit of a fire again and it felt really, really good.  
So on the bus to Chicago, she and Adam were working on another of her mother's favorites, "Hole Hearted" by Extreme. Adam had to get out his twelve string and a slide, which made him giddy as well.

She'd only seen brief glances of Daryl since the night she fell in the pool. The schedule was so tight it made it hard to hunt him down for a drink or a smoke. It made her giggle to think of the look of his face when she was taking off her wet clothes and he offered her a towel.

Melanie thought it was possible he may have seen something he liked...so she thought she would feel it out a bit more when they got to dinner that night. Juliet might claw her eyes out, but she was curious.

Before sound check, she had media and radio interviews to do, as was customary. She was looking forward to getting to New York the next week. She was going to be on "The Today Show" and then had two shows of her own over four days...giving everyone a little bit of breathing room.

After her last interview and a quick salad, Melanie and Adam were driven to the Chicago Theater. The stage was set and they were ready for sound check. She felt herself looking for Daryl, and Adam must've noticed.

"If you're looking for Fluffy he's up on the catwalk."

She heard the knowing smile in his voice without ever even having to see his face. She looked up and sure enough, there he was. Melanie walked on to the stage and she and the band assembled. Juliet was in a mood, knowing dinner wasn't until after the show that night...an uncommon occurrence.

They ran few some songs, the lighting...and Melanie was very happy to be done so she could figure out wardrobe for the evening. Once back the styling area, Melanie felt the need to wear one of the sparkly hot pants and blazer duos...this one black with high heels.

Today felt different. Maybe it was the new fire. Maybe it was Chicago. Maybe...just maybe it was the thought of testing out a few boundaries.

With her full make-up on, and hair a bit curly and wild; Melanie stood back stage as she did every night waiting for the tech to come by with her guitar and in-ear monitor. She saw Adam on the other side of the stage; pulling faces to make her laugh.

Tonight was going to be a good night.

* * *

 

Since Melanie was touring without an opening act, her shows ended around nine. Luckily, the breaking down process takes far less time than the loading in and most of the crew was able to head to dinner around eleven. A late dinner for sure, but they were able to spend the night at a hotel before leaving for Philadelphia the next day. Daryl walked down State Street with some of the other roadies, as Bubba stayed back with a handful of the crew to make sure everything was good to go.

He couldn't believe he was in Chicago. He'd never been to such a big city, and never had really dreamt of it. When they got to the pizza place, there was a sign outside that said, "Closed for a Private Event." Will welcomed them all in and Daryl realized just how hungry he really was.

He spied Melanie at the bar with Adam, still wearing those damn hot pants and heels...a combination that had made him think about her tattoo and all the curves and freckles beneath her clothes. He hadn't talked to her much in the past two days, but she waved at him from the stage during sound check in Indianapolis.

Daryl decided to get a drink before dinner, and while at the bar he heard her behind him, "Hey Stranger."

He turned around and she was wearing the same sly smile he had seen a few times before, "Hey Red."

She sipped on her own drink and flagged the bartender down for him to order, "Everything going good? Been a busy few days."

Daryl nodded and ordered whiskey on the rocks, "Yeah, it has. Seems ta be goin' well addin' those songs. Bubba was tellin' me they're all over the Internet."

Melanie smiled again, this time excitedly, "The label's happy. I'm happy. It's a win-win. It's certainly bumped up my enthusiasm. Adam and I have had a lot of fun making lists of songs."

The bartender brought him his drink and Melanie's face turned a little serious, "Wanna come out back with me...through the kitchen? I could use a little fresh air."

Daryl knew she meant she needed a cigarette, but he didn't mind obliging her. Especially not with how she was currently dressed. He nodded and she went first...a minute later he followed. She left her drink on the counter by the kitchen door so he followed suit; and when he walked outside, she was leaning against the side of the restaurant waiting for him. The sequins on her clothes shined in the city street lights.

She waved him over and he took out his cigarettes as he went; he had been going through them a lot more frequently thanks to her help. Melanie smiled as he handed her one of the smokes and he lit it for her with his zippo.

Melanie sounded a little wistful as she took the first drag, "I like Chicago. It is one of the first really big cities I had been to."

Sometimes he thought they were so alike, but he was scared to open up to her. Scared to be wrong. She had taken a chance on him...a really big chance; and in turn he kind of looked up to her. He didn't say anything, just nodded and Melanie put a hand on his arm, "Tell me what you're thinking at this very moment."

There was so much...he couldn't think straight. So he said the first thing that came to mind when she passed the cigarette back to him, "Just thinkin' that I really like your freckles, Red."

He thought she was going to blush and just looked down and smiled, "Thanks."

A moment of quiet passed before a group of guys walked passed, one of them wolf-whistled at her and cat-called, "Hey Baby! How much?"

Melanie just shook her head and laughed and the man stopped, "Something funny?"

She shook her head, "Just keep walking."

Daryl felt his fist ball up and he stepped closer to her. The guy laughed when he saw Daryl and said, "He's definitely paying for that pussy. Ain't no way that asshole can pull that bitch."

Before he knew it he was in the guy's face yelling at him to apologize to Melanie, while she just took Daryl by the hand and finally put one of her graceful hands on his chest, "Hey...it's okay."

The guy taunted some more and Melanie still held his hand while showing her own claws, "Fuck off, douchebag. Keep walking."

Daryl was ready to fight, but he heard a familiar voice behind them, "You heard her, keep fucking walking."

It was Adam, and for once, he wasn't smiling. Seeing a guy of Adam's size made the guys hurry along without another word. When they were gone, Adam asked, "You all okay?"

Melanie nodded, "We're fine, just needed some air. We'll be in a second...alright?"

Adam nodded in return and walked back into the restaurant, his hands shoved in his jean pockets.

Daryl was so angry he was shaking and Melanie was still holding his hand. She pulled him closer to her and tried to get him to look at her, "Hey Daryl, look at me."

When he didn't, she put her free hand on his cheek; he nearly jumped at her touch and met her eyes. She wasn't mad...she wasn't even upset, "I appreciate you defending my honor. But I'm okay...we're okay."

He felt her brush his hair out of his eyes and she smiled, "I used to be a shot girl, a waitress and a bartender. My mother worked as a stripper. Us McCall girls have been called a lot worse and we are thick-skinned and sassy. Are you gonna be okay?"

Daryl looked down at her and had the overwhelming urge to press her against the brick of the building. Instead he took a deep breath and nodded, "I'm fine. I just don't like ta hear anyone talk ta ya like that."

She smiled brightly and squeezed his hand, "Thank you. That means so much to me. But for now, let's go get our drinks and go back in. Let's have a good time. Come on."

Melanie lead him towards the door and he followed her, slowly coming out of the rage induced haze. When they walked in, Adam was waiting for them at the kitchen entrance and he gave Melanie a look Daryl didn't understand. She dropped his hand and shook her head at Adam, leaving Daryl with him as she walked back into the bar.

Adam flashed him a small smile, "I told you she was really confusing."

Daryl managed a shrug and Adam continued while giving him a friendly pat on the shoulder ,"Look man, thanks for keeping her safe back there. It means a lot in my book...just one thing, though. Don't let her smoke it's bad for her voice."

* * *

 

The rest of the night was devoted to Melanie trying to avoid Adam during the outing, but it meant little because she was sharing a room with him.

When they got back to the hotel, Melanie changed into a tank top and cropped yoga pants. Before she could wash her face, Adam blocked the sink, "Why don't you do yourself, and me, a favor and finally admit that you have a thing for Fluffy?"

She sighed thickly as she tied her hair up in a messy bun, "So what if I do?"

Adam's eyes got wide and he laughed, "Oh, I fucking knew it! You are going to be so much easier to be around once you get laid! Ooh...and Juliet...!"

Melanie wagged her finger, "Oh no...no Juliet. You say nothing."

"Oh you've got it bad, Mels! Did ya kiss him yet?"

She shook her head and pushed him out of her way and prepared to wash her face, "No, nothing like that. He seems...scared of me."

Adam leaned against the door frame and watched as she scrubbed off all her makeup, "Of course he is. You're famous. You're on TV. You wear hot pants professionally. You have a double platinum record and you're probably going to win at least one Grammy in February. You're going to have to make the first move."

Melanie patted her skin dry and put on moisturizer, "What would you suggest I do?"

He walked out into the hotel room and picked up the phone, "Find out what room Bubba is in. Call the room, ask Daryl to meet you...lay one on him."

She felt hesitant, and worried that she could make things awkward. Adam shook the phone receiver a little, "I double dog dare you, Boss Lady."

Melanie took the phone from him and sat on her bed. She called the front desk and found out the room number, and then dialed it. She found herself silently praying that Bubba wouldn't answer the phone. After about eight rings, she was about to hang up when Daryl's raspy voice answered, "Hello?"

She felt a little flustered, "Eh...hey. It's Mellie. I was wondering if you could meet me at the outdoor pool in ten minutes?"

He chuckled lowly, "Adam says I ain't supposed to let ya smoke."

Melanie shook her head, "No, I just wanted to talk. Will you meet me?"

"Sure, Red."

She hung up the phone and she looked at Adam, "I can't believe I let you talk me in to this."

He put an arm around her, "Ol' Fluffy is the luckiest man alive, and he doesn't even know it yet. You're just out of practice. Go brush your teeth and then get 'em, Tiger."

Melanie looked at the clock, it was after two in the morning, She was tired, but still curious about Daryl and his roughness and the very palpable connection they seemed to have. She brushed her teeth and grabbed her room key. She really felt the nerves bubble up in the elevator as she rode down, she felt like she was just going to spazz out and tackle him from  
the get go.

When the doors opened, she stepped out at the pool and saw he was already there; slouched and sleeveless with a cigarette. She had to admit to herself she found him sexy. Melanie padded over to him quietly and sat down beside him on the lounge chair.

"Can't sleep, Red?"

She shook her head, "I'm afraid not. Kept thinking about what happened earlier."

Daryl sighed and hung his head, "I'm real sorry...I just got so fuckin' angry."

Melanie couldn't help herself and reached out for him, "No...not about that. It's about whatever this is."

She pointed to him, and then to herself. He shrugged, "We're friends, right?"

Melanie shook her head, "I think there's more to it than that...but I think I scare you, and I don't want that."

He laughed dryly, taking another pull of the cigarette, "I ain't scared of you."

She couldn't take it anymore, and knew she had to make a move. Melanie pushed him back against the lounge chair and straddled him. She looked down at him and he was stunned. She wanted to laugh, but instead she smiled, "I guess you're just going to have to prove it to me."

* * *

 

Daryl couldn't comprehend what was happening; Melanie McCall was daring him to kiss her. She was straddling him; he felt the muscles in her thighs tense up and her arms snake around his shoulders.

She was so goddamn pretty, he could barely contain himself. Nor, did he really know what to do with a woman like her. Melanie was lightyears out of his league, and he'd never really spent time being with women...things happened, but he knew very little about romance.

Finally his hands went to her waist, just above that famous ass of hers. Her pink, plump lips hovered above his and he just couldn't stop looking at her. She bushed the hair out of his eyes and smiled, "Here's you're chance, Daryl Dixon. Kiss me now, or lose me forever."

Daryl felt the desire in his belly and moved his lips up to graze hers. Her lips were soft and warm...as was the rest of her. After the tentative first kiss, he found one arm traveling up her back, his hand on her neck, pulling her down to him. She opened her mouth to him, deepening the kiss.

His mind was completely blown. Melanie McCall was kissing him...and she seemed to like it. When they parted, Melanie pressed her forehead against his and smiled, "See...I don't bite."

Daryl wanted more and grunted lightly, quickly turning her beneath him. She laughed girlishly and it set him afire. Soon his hand touched her cheek and he kissed her again. He took note of everything; the way she felt, the way she smelled...just in case he never got this chance again.

After a hearty twenty minute make out session, Melanie said they should probably go...before they got too carried away. They walked to the elevator together and he felt himself turn shy again. When they reached her floor she hit the "Close Door" button and kissed him goodbye very softly before looking him in the eye one last time, "Maybe we could steal some time...in Philly? We have a nice stretch in New York to look forward to."

Daryl couldn't find the words...she wanted to do this again? Was she going to figure out just how bad he was for her?

All he could do was nod and say, "Yep."

She murmured a goodnight and released the button, walking off the elevator with that sly smile that now thrilled him. Just like the night she fell into the pool; he was left groaning against the wall of the elevator in need of a cold shower.


End file.
